


The Concept, Not the Town

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine.  Just… thinking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concept, Not the Town

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "providence"

“Cas, you okay?” asked Dean, coming back with lunch to find the angel exactly where he’d left him, cross-legged on the grass in front of the ‘Welcome to Providence’ sign.

Castiel accepted the sandwich he was handed and took a bite, but didn’t get up. “I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“’Bout what?” Dean dropped beside him, already halfway done his own sandwich. 

“Providence,” said Cas. “The concept, not the town we are currently in. The series of seemingly-random events that have led me to you, Dean.”

“Yeah?” the hunter grinned. “Good thinking?”

Cas smiled and bumped their shoulders together. “Very good.”

THE END


End file.
